immortal_rose_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeus
Zeus, Olympian God of the Sky & King of the Olympian Gods Zeus is the Olympian God of the Sky and King of the Olympian Gods. He is said to have created mankind thousands of years ago, however it hasnt been verified. Also Called *'Brother (by Poseidon & Hades)' *'My Love (by Hera)' *'Old Man (by 'Lancelot D. Prince)' *'the Arrogant Narcissist (by Purple) Appearance Despite being thousands of years old Zeus is still energetic despite his 'old man' appearance. He commonly wears a tunic and golden gauntlets that generate his famous lightning bolt whenever he is in need of it. Zeus stands at 150'6" tall and weighs about 300 tons, which is considerably lighter then some of the other Olympian Gods. Personality Zeus was extremely arrogant in his youth, but as he grew older his arrogance lessened and became slothful and lustful instead. Zeus's slothful side is evident from the first time he is introduced as he refuses to stand from his throne, however he will quickly respond to a threat with a furry only matched by that of Odin. Zeus's lustful side is well known by all and is the single quality his wife/sister Hera seems to hate most about her husband. Zeus shows little concern for the feelings of his wife which is clear due the the fact that he keeps having kids with mortal women. Despite these flaws however Zeus quickly shows why he is the king of his order of gods, as he is far more powerful then his brothers (however this maybe due to them not possessing the lightning bolt). Relatives 'Hades, God of the Underworld' Hades is the oldest of all cronus's children and was the original first in line to be King of the Gods, however due to being eaten by his father which resulted in Zeus saving him, he lost his throne and was instead made the God of the Underworld. Hades makes no effort to hide his hatred for his brother and is always coming up with ways to take the throne back. 'Demeter, Goddess of Harvest' Demeter is the oldest of Cronus's daughters and regrettably little is known about her, however the few times she is shown she has been able to even scare Zeus however he quickly reminds her of her place. 'Hestia, Goddess of the Fireside' Like Demeter she is rarely seen or mentioned, however it is said that Zeus sent her away for thousands of years until recently. 'Poseidon, God of the Sea' Poseidon is Zeus's older brother, however he is often getting himself into trouble resulting in Zeus having to help him. Despite his childish behavior at times he is extremely powerful. Poseidon is said to have raped Medusa resultin g in her being turned into a hideous creature. 'Hera, Goddess of Marriage' Hera is Zeus's sister/wife and has mothered several of his children. She often is seen trying to kill the women Zeus had other children with, which Zeus seems to think is some short of game rather then a serious threat. Bio ??? (Available on Later Date) ??? Status ??? (Available on Later Date) ??? Powers & Abilities Order Manipulation- power to control the orderly forces of the universe. *''Law Manipulation'': power to create, rewrite, redefine, delete, and apply any law which affects anyone and everyone as the user sees fit. Sky Lordship- *''Air Manipulation'': power to manipulate air. *''Electricity Manipulation'': power to manipulate electricity. *''Sky Manipulation'': power to manipulate the sky and everything in it. *''Weather Manipulation'': power to manipulate weather. Equipment 'Weapons' #Zeus's Gauntlets- these gauntlets can generate and create lightning bolts with enough power to power all of the USA for a year. These also seem to boost Zeus's already immense strength making him able to easily overpower the other Olympian Gods.